A molecular Dynamics Typhoon 8600 variable model gel and blot imaging system is requested to support the ongoing and future studies of researchers at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). This instrument will support research that requires state-of-the-art image analysis instrumentation to study molecular and cellular function in a diverse array of research projects devoted to understanding fundamental processes in human disease. The proposed instrument will greatly enhance the research of nine major users from four different departments from the Medical and Graduate Schools. Common features of this diverse group of users include: 1) an immediate need for on site fluorescent, chemiluminescent and storage phosphor imaging capabilities, 2) research projects committed to understanding fundamental biological questions relevant to human disease, and 3) NIH-funded research programs that have specific needs for rapid, sensitive and flexible digital imaging of radioactive, fluorescent and chemiluminescent samples. Research in the following specific aims will be significantly enhanced by the proposed instrument: 1) Immunoglobulin class switching, 2) Trichomonas vaginalis pathogenesis, 3) NADPH oxidases and inflammation, 4) Salmonella pathogenesis and anti-microbial peptides, 5) Vibrio Cholerae pathogenesis, 6( Insulin receptor signaling, 7) Neonatal respiratory distress syndrome (Mustafa), 8) B cell development and parasite immunity, and 9) Genetics of virulence in pathogenic fungi. The Typhoon 8600 has the strong endorsement of the institution. The University will provide laboratory space and resources for instrument maintenance and service and the instrument will be an essential component of the Nucleic Acids Technology Core facility. This core currently offers DNA sequencing with data analysis and primer design, custom DNA/RNA synthesis, gene amplification services, and robotic applications. The addition of the Typhoon will significantly enhance the capabilities of this core facility and provide great benefit to research programs at UTHSCSA and in South Texas.